


Carmilla and the Journalist

by unrealistichope



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unrealistichope/pseuds/unrealistichope
Summary: Carmilla is the notorious hitman for a mob and Laura is the young journalist responsible for reporting the case.





	1. Horse Races and Cases

The smell of pipe tobacco and leather covered every corner of the club. She shuffled the playing cards in her worn out rough hands. Her eyes were heavy, her body frail, but she was the most wanted person in all of Silas. She dished out the cards to the three people surrounding her. Seven to each.

Her voice was strong, asking “What was the score of the game last night”

A young man, only about twenty, spoke up “6 to 5, Mother.” He leaned up on the table and stared back into her eyes. His black hair started to fall in his face. His golden badge sat on his chest, something that he wore with honor.

Mother, staring down at her cards, looked up and around the table. She spoke again, and everyone around her was silent. 

“Dear, who won the horse race last Saturday”

A woman, older than the man with the badge but still much younger than Mother, sat back in her seat. A cigarette sat between her fingers as she blew smoke up into the air. She leaned back into the light, her black hair ,the color of crows feathers, covered her eyes. She slid a newspaper across the table, speaking as she did so.

“Looks like War Admiral won again”

Mother reached across the table and grabbed the paper, pulling her glasses off her head and placing them on the bridge of her nose as she began to read. The young woman leaned back into her seat. Mother looked back up at the two, and began to talk.

“Now isn't that great, we were betting on him. Good good”

Mother disappeared back into the darkness of her chair. Her voice darkened as she spoke.

“Carmilla, dear, I want this to be clear. I want her head blown off”

The young woman rose from the table, leaving her cards on the table. She walked out of the bar not looking back. Mother leaned across the table and grabbed her cards before looking at the man.

“Its a shame she had to leave, she almost had a royal flush. She just needed a queen.”

…

The smell of fresh newspaper covered the floor. Men on typing away as fast as they could, the sound of the clicks from their typewriters filled the room. In a sea of men, one woman sat. She was in her mid twenties, her hair was the same color as the floors of the building, a beautiful brown. She sat at her desk looking at files from cases the famous Styrian mafia that devastated the Silas community. A door behind across the sea of writers swung open and out came a woman in her mid fifties with sterling silver hair.

“HOLLIS”

The typing stopped. The men turned around and stared at the girl who was slowly walking towards the office. She pushed her hair behind her ears as she pushed open the door with the letters “Editor in Chief” embellished on the glass pane. The lady with the silver hair sat on her desk staring directly across at the nervous wreck that had just entered her office. Her voice was calm yet intense as she spoke.

“Laura, why haven’t you written anything in the past two weeks”

“Well..” Laura stuttered “I think I have a lead on the Styrian mob, but I just can’t pin it down yet”

The lady with the silver hair stood up and walked over to the window that looked over the sea of men. 

“Laura” she said as she continued to stare into the window “ I cant have this..I need stories, and you are one of the best writers Ive got, but you are stuck on the Styrian mob. I tried to figure out what they were doing for years, but nothing. They cover their tracks too well.”

Laura sat up in her chair, her voice was confident yet quivering.

“Ms. Cochran, I know I have something. Give me one more chance”

Ms. Cochran turned back around and walked to her desk. She sat down in her old leather chair and looked back at the girl who was pleading with her. Her voice was quiet when she spoke this time.

“Laura, Im sorry but I can’t. Im going to put you in charge of classifieds for a while. If you can find something out about the Styrian mob, however, I might put you back on it. For now though, your duties are to the classifieds, and thats all I should see you doing here”

Laura walked back out of her office, the entire sea of writers stared back at her as she walked back to her desk. The files on the mob mocked her as she placed them into her bag. 

…  
Another murder. That made the third one this week. Once again, all of the witnesses claimed to not have seen anything even though they were all in a ten foot radius of the man. The Styrian Mob had taken over Silas. Her head fell to her desk in frustration. Behind her she could hear someone walking behind her. She lifted her head and asked “Yes?” in a exasperated way. She turned around to see a cop staring at her. He was almost six feet tall but he acted like a nervous puppy once he began to talk.

“Are you Detective Lawrence?”

She pointed to her nameplate in a sarcastic movement, but after realizing he still wasn't understanding, she nodded. 

“The Chief sent me to assist you”  
Her face turned to one of anger. Her voice changed from exasperation to anger.

“The Chief sent you” She eyed him up and continued to speak “to help me?”

“Yes sir, I mean ma’am”

“Well whats your name”

“Kirsch, Officer Wilson Kirsch”

“Well Kirsch, Im Detective Lawrence, but call me Danny”  
…  
The hospital was never slow nowadays. Patients came in with more and more gunshots wounds. More and more blood. More and more dead. Lafontaine had been at Silas Hospital for a year, when they got promoted to head surgeon because nobody else was willing to take the job. Some nights, Lafontaine couldn't sleep because of the memories of the day continued to haunt them. People screaming bloody murder, or worse the ones who were silent who's eyes were the ones that were screaming. Lafontaine laid down on the couch. Their hair was messed up and their eyes were starting to close when the door was pushed open. They shot up, half expecting someone with a gun pointing at their face to be there, to see Perry. Her hair was still perfectly curly. She didn't have to deal with the darkness Silas held. She had it nice. Perry walked over to Lafontaine and hugged them as they began to cry over the day that had occurred. 

“So many dead, Perry, I couldn't save them all” They sobbed “I tried so hard”

This happened every night nowadays. Perry held them closely as they settled down. Perry didn't know how much more Lafontaine could take.  
…  
It was eleven at night, but Laura hadn't left the office yet. The office was completely dark and quiet, except for one light over Laura Hollis’s desk. She was too busy trying to arrange all of the classifieds for that week. She read them over and over again. Some people were asking for jobs.

“$500 for Someone to take care of a dog”

“$250 for an exterminator”

One of them was extremely weird.

“Mother’s Care, whatever you need we can take care of it”

Mother, Laura knew that from something. She reached into her bag and pulled out the files on the Styrian mob. She flipped through endless case files on murders and robberies. Then she found it. Mother. It was what the Styrian mob called their boss. Laura raced back to grab copies of the newspapers from weeks ago. Everyone had the same ad. “Mother’s Care”. The clock rang midnight, and Laura had her lead.  
…

Across from the newspaper, Carmilla stood in the dark hiding her from view. She could see on the third floor, the target working. She dropped her cigarette and walked away. This was going to be too easy, she thought to herself.


	2. Mother's Care

The streets were filled with cars, people were running up and down streets trying to get where they needed to be. Laura Hollis was one of these people. She ran to the police station desperate to be heard by someone. Ms. Cochran simply wrote it off as nothing, but Laura knew there was something in the pages. The police station was bustling with people trying to file reports and drunkards who were being released after their overnight stay. Laura ran to the desk demanding to talk.

“I need to speak to the Detective on the Styrian Mob case, immediately”

Behind her, a tall red headed lady stood up. She towered over everyone, especially Laura. Her eyes were tired from reading papers all morning, hoping to find something new. She walked over to Laura and tapped her shoulder.

“Im the detective in charge of that case, Danny Lawrence is the name ”

Laura looked up at her, her eyes wide with excitement. The detective was beautiful. Laura followed her back to a desk that resembled her own very much at this point. Covered with hundreds of photos of crime scenes and police reports. The detective sat down in her chair and looked at Laura.

“What brings you here, do you think the Styrian Mob murdered someone you love”

“No” Laura reached into her bag and pulled out the newspapers she had collected from last night “I think I have lead on them actually.”

Danny pulled her chair closer to the table and began to look at all the classifieds Laura had circled. Laura began to talk as Danny flipped through weeks of classifieds.

“You see I noticed something strange last night while working. Who spends $500 on someone to watch their dog? So I kept looking throughout more and more classifieds and in everyone this ad was in it” Laura pointed to the “Mother’s Care” ad. “I knew I recognized that name so I went back through some of my files and realized”

Danny interrupted “Thats what they call their Boss”

Laura smiled. “Exactly, so then I decided to cross reference the strange ads for exterminators and people like that. I found out that this ad started about two years ago, right when Styrian Mob started to appear, and a week later the strange ads start. For almost every murder there is a classified for it. Two weeks ago three mysterious classified ads ran for exterminators, and later that week three people are dead. Now I know it isn't much but…”

Danny interrupted once again “This is amazing. You’ve made more progress on this case in one night than I have all week. What’s your name?”

Laura stuck her hand across the desk “Laura Hollis, nice to meet you”

Danny met Laura’s hand and shook it tightly. She sat back in her desk and stared at the girl sitting in front of her. Her hands ran through her hair as she stayed silent in disbelief. Laura stood and started to walk away. Danny stood up, nearly knocking everything off her desk.

“Laura, wait. Do you want to get dinner sometime” Danny paused “to talk about the case”

Laura turned around and shouted back “I would love too.”

…  
Carmilla sat at the cafe looking across at the Police Station. She knew something, but Carmilla couldn’t figure out what. She finished her tea and left, following the brunette back to the newspaper. 

…

Laura walked wearily up to her apartment door. It was nearly seven at night and her stomach was screaming for food. She had been awake for over twenty four hours trying to piece together her lead. Ms. Cochran still wouldn't take it to be true, even though the police were believing it. She turned to her apartment, the numbers were falling off the door. It was supposed to be 1698, but no the 6 decided it wanted to be a nine. She began to put her key into the lock when all of the sudden a banging came from door across from hers. Laura dropped her bag and ran to the door. She tried to open it but the door was locked. She banged until her hand turned bright red with pain. Finally the door knob began to turn. In front of her stood a woman with curly locks falling in front of her face and flour covering the rest of her body. Laura was out of breath but managed to talk “Are you okay.” The lady looked back at her confused but then laughed.

“I’m sorry dear, i just dropped all the pans in the kitchen. I’m trying to brownies you see. Would you like to come in”

Laura walked into the apartment. It was extremely neat, everything looked like it had a place and not a speck of dust was on anything. It reminded Laura of her grandmother’s home. The lady whirled around the kitchen with fresh brownies as the came from the oven. The smell was extremely enticing. The lady looked over at Laura who was mesmerized by the brownies.

“Would you like one, I have about hundred”

Laura practically jumped over the couch as she tried to softly scream “Yes.” She could practically contain her excitement as she scoffed down one brownie after another. The lady stared at her as if she was watching a wild animal eat. She tapped Laura on the shoulder.

“Are you okay?”

Laura looked back at the lady, crumbs covering her face. She mumbled out “Yeah, I’m fine, I just havent eaten anything today. Thank you so much, Im Laura by the way. I live in the apartment across from you”

“Its nice to meet you Laura, Im Lola Perry, you can call me either. My roommate insists on calling me Perry, speaking of my roommate, they should be home by now”

Laura stopped eating after her fifth brownie, and wiped off her hands. Laura looked over at Perry who was stress sweeping the floor. 

“Perry, is everything alright”

“Oh..Im just worried about Lafontaine. They have been under a lot of stress lately”

Laura stood up and walked around the room. Pictures of babies and children covered the shelfs. Laura picked up one and walked back over to Perry. She pointed to one of the children.

“Is this you two”

Perry walked over to Laura, her face changing as she realized what photo it was. A smile began to grow across her face.

“Yes, thats us. We have been friends for years, they are the best thing in my life”

Laura sat down on the green lumpy couch behind her. She looked at the photo of the two. They were together on a playground, one was hanging upside down from the monkey bars while the other was laughing. 

“Perry, can I ask you a question”

Perry sat down next to Laura and continued to look at the photo.

“Of course you can”

Laura waited a second and then continued with her question, “Why do you refer to your roommate as they”

Perry didn't hesitate to answer “Lafontaine does not conform to what they call the gender binary, they dont feel necessarily male or female. So they dont use those pronouns. It took me very long to get used too, but I love Lafontaine and I could tell they really were struggling over this.”

Laura waited a second and responded “I get it, and thank you”

Right as Laura stopped talking, the door swung open. Lafontaine walked in, their hair was a mess. Perry stood up immediately and walked over to them. She nudged their shoulder and pointed to the guest. Lafontaine raised an eye, while Perry introduced the two.

“Laura this is my roommate Lafontaine, Lafontaine this is our neighbor Laura”

Laura gave a shy wave, while Lafontaine’s eyes opened wide when they saw all the brownies on the table. Lafontaine hesitated and looked back up at Laura.

“You live across the hall?”

Laura responded happily “Yes”

Lafontaine began to eat brownie but stopped to continue talking “Well it looks like you have a visitor, the door was open”

Laura had forgotten completely about her keys and her bag. She ran out the door to see her door still open and her bag gone. She crept inside slowly, worrying it was a mugger. Her lights were turned off, but she made her way to the kitchen. She opened up one of her drawers and grabbed presumably a knife. She continued to walk farther into the apartment. She could faintly make out a figure on the other side of the room. She stuttered out “Who..who’s there.” Nobody responded but all of the sudden the lights turned on. Laura jumped back. Before her stood a woman, not much taller than herself, in all black with Laura’s files in her hands. Before Laura could speak, the lady began to talk.

“Well, well, well don't we have a little investigator here”

The lady walked across the room and sat down directly in front of Laura. She looked at Laura’s hands and laughed. Laura looked down to realize she grabbed a spatula and not a knife. Laura walked farther away from the woman. Her voice trembled as she spoke.

“What do you want”

The lady pushed her black hair behind her ears and began to stand up, leaving the files on the chair. 

“Laura, I don't want to hurt you” she paused “yet”.

Laura began to back farther and farther into the apartment. The lady stopped and picked up the files from the couch. She stared at Laura as she began to dump every file onto to the floor. Laura began to become angry and walked closer.

“Why are you doing this”

The lady looked up at Laura with a smile on her face.

“Because, sweetie, I can…you need to stop this little investigation of yours before things get worse. You don’t want to anger the wrong people in this town”

The lady disappeared right back out of the door, not saying another word. Laura ran to the door behind and locked it. Her heart was racing, her vision was becoming blurry. She sat on the couch in shock. Has she gotten herself into something she's not ready for?


	3. Killer Talks

The cops arrived shortly, but they all told Laura the same thing. “We can’t do anything about this.” Detective Danny arrived shortly and sat with Laura, her arm around Laura’s shoulder. Laura was in disbelief, she was in shock. She held her files close to her body. Danny looked up and saw two men walked towards them. Danny turned around and looked at Laura.

“Laura, this officer Will Luce and Wilson Kirsch. Officer Kirsch will be helping me with the case, but Officer Luce will be watching you. He’s gonna make sure that doesn't happen again”

Laura looked up at the two officers. Officer Luce wasn't much taller than her and he had a smug look on his face, while the other Officer looked so innocent. She wanted Officer Kirsch with her. She looked back down at her files. Laura stood up and said with confidence “ Im going to continue on this case. This incident proves that I was on to something.” The smug officer smiled slightly to himself, while Danny became worried.

“Laura, these people don’t mess around. I would really prefer to not see your body in one of files next week”

Laura held Danny’s shoulder. “Danny, I will be fine. I have you and these two” she paused “wonderful officers to help me.”

Danny sat Laura back down at her and stared into her eyes. She finally agreed “Okay Hollis, you can keep going on. I can’t stop you”

The officers and Danny left Laura alone in her apartment. She tried to sleep, but every time she closed her eyes she thought someone was watching her.   
…  
Carmilla sat across the table from Mother. Her arms crossed against her chest, her feet up on the table. Mother’s face seemed calm but it hid the anger within. She stood up violently and walked towards Carmilla. Carmilla slowly pulled her feet off the table and placed her arms at her sides. Mother stood behind her, grasping her shoulders.

“Carmilla, dear, what part of blow her head off do you not understand. Is it that hard to pull a trigger”

Mother increased her grip on Carmilla’s shoulders, tightening by the second. 

“I’m sorry mother, but” Mother interrupted before Carmilla could finish her apology.

“But, dear, but. There should be no but. You should have done your job. You haven’t been yourself lately dear, is everything okay”

Her grip tightened extremely, her nails digging, ripping Carmilla’s skin underneath her shirt. 

Carmilla mumbled out “Yes, mother”

Mother let go of Carmilla. Carmilla stood up and faced Mother, but her eyes did not dare look up.  
“Now go, and finish the damn job”  
…

Day after day nothing. No more leads. Nothing. Laura spun around at her office desk as she continued to edit and organize the classifieds. No more “Mother’s Care” ads popped up. She was back where she started with nothing. It was infuriating. She had to leave, all the typing was getting into her mind. As she walked down the street, she couldn't help but feel as if someone was watching her the entire time. The break in had made her paranoid to new levels. She held her bag tightly as she walked through crowded areas, fearing that someone would try and steal her precious files. She refused to let this stop her from pursuing the case though. She walked over to a small cafe near the newspaper and sat down. She laid her head down to rest, only to feel someone tap her on the back. She spun around expecting to see the mystery lady, but it was only, thankfully, Lafontaine. They pulled up a chair next to Laura.

“Laura, right?”

“Thats me” she tried to say in her most positive voice.

She laid her head back on the table. Lafontaine patted her back in a reassuring way. They asked “Is everything alright. Like i know what happened a few nights ago”  
Laura looked back up, her eyes shot from reading files all day. 

“I just can’t sleep, every time I close my eyes, I imagine her standing there”

Lafontaine looked over at the road and back at Laura before responding.

“If you want, you can sleep over at Perry and I’s apartment for a few nights”

Laura’s eyes widened with happiness. 

“Really?”

Lafontaine laughed “of course you can, Perry wont mind as long as you don’t leave crumbs on the couch or hair in the drain”

Laura stood up and hugged them as tightly as they could. As she sat back down, she looked across the street. Among the sea of people, there she stood. The mystery woman. Laura tapped Lafontaine on the shoulder and pointed. She whispered “Thats the lady who broke into my apartment”  
Lafontaine turned around and whispered back to Laura “Im going inside to call the police, act normal.”  
Laura continued to stare at the lady, when all of the sudden she started to move. She began to cross the street, coming towards Laura. It was all happening in slow motion to her. Her eyes never left Laura’s. Laura was paralyzed, she wanted to run but her body wouldn't let her. Lafontaine could see from the bar inside the lady walking closer and closer to Laura. The lady came over and sat down next to Laura, picking up Laura’s bag at the same time. Laura didn't even try to stop it. She wasn't afraid anymore. No point in it. Right as the lady opened the bag, officers swarmed her. A gun pointed at her head, her arms were placed behind her back. She smiled at Laura as she was taken away to the police station a block away. 

…  
She stared at Laura from across the station. Her smile receded once she saw the officers and Danny. Danny walked over to Laura and began to whisper.

“Her name is Carmilla Karnstein, and she's one of Mother’s notable henchmen, it looks like you got off lucky today”

Danny began to walk away when Laura grabbed her arm.

“Danny, I want to talk to her”

“Laura, I don’t think I can do that”

Laura looked at Danny with her pleading eyes.

“Okay okay, Laura stop, you can talk with her, but I have to be there”

“Deal” 

Laura walked behind Danny’s shadow up to Carmilla. Her hands were cuffed and behind her back, her hair covered her face, but it didn't stop Laura from noticing that she was actually really beautiful. Danny led Carmilla to a room in the back of the station, and sat her back down in a chair against a wall. The room was empty except for a table and four chairs. The walls were a dingy grey color and floors were concrete. Carmilla sat on the opposite side from Laura and Danny. Before Danny could speak, Laura started to question Carmilla.

“Are you working for the Styrian Mob? Why were you following me? Why did you want to find my files”

Carmilla sat in silence as Laura continued on pestering her with questions. Carmilla finally interjected after the fifteenth question. 

“I won’t talk as long as the amazon is in here”

Laura looked over at Danny with her pleading eyes again. 

“Laura, Im not supposed too”

Laura continued to stare at Danny until she finally broke.

“Okay, okay, five minutes thats it”

Danny stood up and left the room, looking back in at Laura before she closed the door. Carmilla looked up at Laura and began to talk.

“Well you got me. What now?”

Laura leaned farther on the table.

“Why were you in my apartment”

Carmilla smiled, pursing her lips together before leaning onto the table, only inches away from Laura’s face. 

“Well sweetheart, if Im being truthful. I was sent to kill you”

Laura straightened back up.

“Oh thats not what you wanted to hear, now is it” Carmilla said snidely. 

Laura leaned back onto the table, refusing to back down from this.

“Then why didn't you”

Carmilla fell silent. Her posture changed completely, she became more tense. She looked down at the floor and responded.

“Because I don’t want to do Mother’s dirty work anymore”

Laura sat up. This wasn't right. This wasn't what she was supposed to say, but she could tell it was the truth. Carmilla was scared. Laura didn't stop her questions there.

“Then why were you in my apartment a few nights ago”

Carmilla looked back up and snickered.

“When you tried to stab me with a spatula” Laura’s cheeks began to change to shades of red. “I was trying to scare you off. I was hoping you would leave town. I saw that didn't work so I came to you today, and was going to tell you to leave, but you called the cops before I could even say what I had to say”

Laura leaned back in her chair. She was dumbfounded. This couldn't be right. Carmilla was trying to save her, not kill her.


	4. Fugitives at Laf's

Laura sat back in the lobby of the police station. Her head was spinning from what she had just heard. She didn't want to believe it but part of her did. Part of her knew Carmilla was telling the truth. Soon the sky turned from blue to orange to black as time went one. She watched as drunkards began to trickle in with handcuffs and cops came back noticeably happier than when they left. She paced around the lobby, wanting to go home and sleep but not wanting to leave the station either. Time went on and on, until midnight when the office was practically empty. Laura crept around the office and towards to back where Carmilla was. She knew she could get in major trouble for this but she needed to know more. As she walked towards the room she could hear talking. One voice was Carmilla’s but the other it was familiar but Laura couldn't place it. She placed her ear against the door. 

The other voice was a man’s voice, he mocked Carmilla saying “Mother wont be too happy when she finds out about this”

Carmilla quickly responded “IF she finds out about this”

She could hear them continue to talk, but it soon became mumbling. All of the sudden the door opened and Laura tumbled in. The other voice was Officer Will Luce, the officer supposed to protect her. Laura tried to stand back up but it was too late. Will grabbed her by the arm and dragged her up. Carmilla backed away. Laura punched Will, but he barely responded to it, only grasping her tighter. His smug voice whispered into her ear.

“Now now, it looks like the mouse has fallen right into the trap”

Carmilla walked closer to her. Will pulled out his gun and held it near Laura’s head. His voice sounded cockier as he spoke.

“Looks like I can finish what Mother sent you to do”

Before Will could move the gun, Carmilla yelled “No, don’t.” Will stopped for a second but continued to cock the gun. Before he could though, Carmilla’s fist hit him in the face, his nose making a terrible cracking sound. Laura didn't even have time to react when Carmilla grabbed her hand and started to drag her along. Carmilla looked back at her and yell “RUN”. Laura didn't think twice and sprinted out of the station with Carmilla, following her down alleys and backroads. They stopped behind an abandoned store. Laura could hear the sirens going off in the background. Carmilla was cursing under breath and pacing around the back of the building. Laura grabbed Carmilla’s shoulder and spun her around.

“What the hell just happened”

Carmilla stopped mumbling to herself and looked at Laura.

“I just punched one of Mother’s favorites to save you and now we are going to be hunted down by the cops and the mob”

Laura took a step back.

“Wait…” Laura paused to collect her thoughts “we, what do you mean by we?”  
Carmilla looked at Laura like she was a child before responding.

“Will is going to tell the cops you broke me free, and tell Mother I saved you…Damn it, why did I do that”

Carmilla began to pace back down the alley, her hands running through her hair. Laura sat down, this was all too much. One minute she's saving the day, the next a fugitive. Laura could hear Carmilla running down the street again, she grabbed Laura picking her up as she ran.

“COPS” she screamed. They began to run frantically around the city, trying to find somewhere to stay. Laura finally suggested Lafontaine’s and Perry’s apartment.

“Good idea creampuff, but don’t you think they would be looking for us there” Carmilla said sarcastically.

“Probably, but its the only place we can go. No body knows we know each other, we have to at least try” 

Laura started to walk down the alley. Carmilla looked up at the sky, ran her hands through her hair and started to follow the girl who was probably going to get her killed.  
…  
After two hours of walking through dark alleys and avoiding cops, they arrived at Laura’s building. They peered out from the adjacent alley to see two cops the size of bears guarding the entrance. Carmilla grabbed Laura’s arm and pulled her back into the darkness. Her voice was soft yet powerful when she spoke.

“So what now cream puff, are we going to go a punch those guys like we did Will”

Laura paced throughout the alley trying to formulate a plan and then it hit her.

“There’s a fire exit out back, we could try and climb up the ladder to their apartment”

“Okay, then lets try it out, lead the way” her arm extended leading the way.

Laura led Carmilla around the block to her back exit. The alleys smelled of stale beer and piss. Laura turned to corner to only see one cop in her way, Kirsch. 

 

“So all we need to is sneak past that officer right there” Laura said as she turned to find Carmilla was already walking towards him. Laura considered walking to stop her, but she stayed in the dark, watching Carmilla do whatever she was about too.

…

Kirsch sat on the hood of his car. He wanted to be stopping crime and fighting the bad guys, not be a watchdog, but Danny wanted him too and he would do anything for Danny. The street lamp lit up his car as he played with his badge. Out of the corner of his eye he saw someone approaching. He shot up from the car and grabbed his gun.   
“STOP” he screamed. 

He looked to see a young lady walking towards him. He lowered his gun and began to walk closer. She seemed to be tired and needing help, and Kirsch was exactly the guy to help. He was a police officer and the police are meant to help. His voice turned gentle as he spoke to her.

“Are you okay, do you need any help”

She walked farther into the light and he realized who she was. It was the fugitive who had kidnapped Laura. He started to bring his gun up again, but it was too late. She had already punched him in the jaw, his head wanted to spin like a top. He tried to aim his gun but she had already taken control of it. She grabbed the gun from his trembling hands and hit him with the butt of it. Kirsch dropped to the ground. He was out. His head started to bleed slightly onto the pavement.

…  
Laura ran up to Kirsch, his pulse was still strong. She stood up and began to yell at Carmilla.

“WHAT THE HELL? WERE YOU TRYING TO KILL HIM”

Carmilla looked back and down at Kirsch.

“Creampuff, if I was trying to kill him, he would be dead. Now come on and lets get up to your friends room”

Laura didn't have time to think about what had just happened, she followed Carmilla up the ladder to Lafontaine’s apartment and knocked on the window. Laura could hear footsteps walking towards the window. The curtains pushed aside and there was Lafontaine staring back at them, they began to rub their eyes in disbelief. They opened the window and let them in before speaking.

“Laura, when I said you could stay Perry and I, I meant not if you were a fugitive”

Laura sat Lafontaine down and began to explain to them what had happened. 

“…so that’s why we needed to come here, please Lafontaine”

Lafontaine looked at Laura and nodded.

“You can both stay, but nobody can know you are here except Perry and I”

The room was still dark when Perry came in and switched on the lights. She began to scream at the sight of the two fugitives standing in her house. Lafontaine raced across the room to Perry and placed their hand over her mouth and began to explain the situation. They walked off together into a different room and arguing could be heard. Carmilla sat on the couch, playing with her hands. Laura sat next to her and looked at her.

“I never said thank you for like saving my life back there”

“I was saving myself, but I guess you are welcome” Carmilla said with a sly smile on her face.  
They sat in silence until Lafontaine came back in and gave them the thumbs up. Perry moved them into the guest room, which inconveniently only had one bed. Laura offered to take the floor but Carmilla insisted she would. Her reasoning was that if she wasn't here, they wouldn’t be in this situation. Laura drifted asleep almost immediately, but Carmilla stared at the streets through the window the entire night making sure none of Mother’s minions came anywhere close to them.


	5. Sad Stories

Laura woke up to Carmilla grabbing her and shoving the two of them into the closet. She could hear someone at the front door, Danny, talking to Lafontaine. Carmilla’s body was tense as a rod. Someone was walking towards them. Their steps becoming louder and louder every second. Without thinking Carmilla pushed Laura behind herself into the corner of the closet. The steps stopped in front of the door, there was a pause. Someone was outside the door. Laura held her breath, worrying that they might be able to hear her. Seconds felt like minutes, then the steps walked away, each one becoming lighter than the next. Laura breathed a sigh of relief, but as soon as she did the steps came back, faster and louder than before. Before either could react the door was yanked open. The light blinded them at first, but they soon came to see it was only Lafontaine. Laura started to walk out of the closet but as soon as she did Lafontaine had grabbed Carmilla forcing her back into the closet. Tears were in their eyes. Their voice was angry when they spoke.

“You killed them” they said angrily “you murdered people, people that were sent to MY hospital.”

Tears began to run down their face as they continued to talk “you murdered them for what, money, or jut because someone told you to”

Carmilla pushed Lafontaine off herself and moved out of the closet, trying to avoid confrontation. Lafontaine’s face had turned red with hatred, their eyes wanting to bulge out of their head. Carmilla walked to the other side of the room, separating the two before she spoke.

“I haven’t killed anyone in Silas before” she said calmly “what they told you…who they said I am isn't me anymore.”

Laura stood in-between the two, blocking either from moving closer to each other. Lafontaine was broken, in their hand was a crumbled photo a child. Their hands let go and went to their face as they began to cry. Carmilla walked over to the photo and picked it up.

“This girl” Carmilla pointed to in the photo “is she who the officers said I killed?”

Lafontaine nodded as their head laid still in the hands. Laura had moved across the room to Lafontaine. She looked up at Carmilla, her eyes were losing their positivity more and more as the days went on. 

“Lafontaine, listen to me. I never killed this girl, never” Carmilla placed the crumbled photo on the bed “I would never hurt a child, not even if Mother held a gun to my head to do so.” 

Lafontaine grabbed the photo and started to walk out of the room.

“If I ever find out you did kill her” Lafontaine paused “you better hope I never see you again.”

Lafontaine left the room, leaving Carmilla and Laura alone. Carmilla’s head sat in her hands. Laura stood and walked slowly to her, sitting beside her. 

“Carmilla, what did you mean by “Ive never killed anyone in Silas”?” Laura asked.

Carmilla rose off the bed and went to the door, closing it behind her. She didn't walk back around to sit with Laura but instead leaned against the wall staring out of the window at the streets below.

“Well, I guess it doesn't matter if I tell you or not considering we probably won’t this out alive” Carmilla moved the curtain to side slightly and continued to look down, refusing to look at Laura. 

“Five years ago, the Styrian was just small, nothing really. But soon Mother led us, our power growing everyday. Soon we had control over most of the cities nearby underground. I was..” Carmilla paused, her hands ran through her hair “I was her hitman, I guess you could say. If someone posed a threat, I would kill them before anyone even realized they even knew about us. I was the best at what I did. Then one day Mother tells me to kill a feuding leader’s daughter named Ell” Carmilla stopped and moved next to Laura, her eyes stared at the floor. 

“The plan was for me to become friends with Ell, make her trust me and then kill her so it would be that much more painful for her father knowing he let the enemy in their house. So I did, I met Ell, became fast friends. I loved her, even. She would tell me how she wanted me to runaway with her, and I wanted to too. So I planned our escape, but when it came time for us to meet, she wasn't there. I became increasingly worried and ran back to her house. There she was with a gun pointed at my face. Mother told her what I was, what a monster I was. Before I could even explain, she was dead. Mother had another one of her henchman come behind and kill her with me standing there. I vowed from that day on I would not do Mother’s bidding, and tried to ruin any hit she asked me to do”

Laura could see tears falling from Carmilla’s face. 

“Im..” Laura stuttered “I’m so sorry”

Carmilla looked up at her “but I deserve it don’t I, for what I’ve done.”

Laura was taken aback by this comment. Carmilla stood back up and walked back towards the window. Her head leaned on the window as she stared down at the people below. Laura sat on the bed, trying to comprehend what she had just been told. Laura stood up but didn't move closer to Carmilla. 

“Carmilla, did you kill that girl in the photo”

Carmilla turned her head, her expression changed from one of sadness to anger. 

“Do you think I’m a monster? No, there, no I didn't kill her”

Carmilla stormed off, slamming the door behind her. Laura thought about following but ended up laying on the bed, hoping maybe she could disappear from this entire situation. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep again.

…  
Files were scattered all over Danny’s desk. Her mind was racing. Did Carmilla kill Laura? Why did Laura release her? Could Laura be one of them? No no no. Laura was trying to take them down, there was also no way she could have been able to unlock Carmilla from the table, only police officers had those keys. Behind her Kirsch walked up, his jaw was different shades of blue and purple.

“Danny, what are you thinking about”

Danny spun around in the chair and faced Kirsch who was dragging a chair next to her. 

“It doesn't make sense, Kirsch” Danny explained “Laura wouldn't have been able to release Carmilla, she didn't have keys to release her” 

“Yeah, but my partner, Will, wouldn't have lied about that” Kirsch explained.

“He was the only officer in the station at that time though, so he must have seen something else happen. Laura wouldn't have been able to get those keys herself” Danny replied.

“I believe Will, and if Will says he didn't see anything, then he didn't see anything” Kirsch said as he stood up and started to walk away. Danny spun back around in her chair and started to read over the files over and over again. Something wasn't right about this situation, but she couldn't tell what.

…  
Laura woke back up to darkness. She had slept through the entire day. Her stomach growled violently as she walked towards the kitchen. The apartment was empty and dark except for Carmilla who was standing in the kitchen. Laura yawned as she continued to walk towards the kitchen. 

“Hey” Laura said sleepily “I’m sorry for what I said earlier”

Carmilla turned towards Laura, “No, its fine. I overreacted. I just regret so much of my life and it gets to me sometimes”

Laura walked closer to Carmilla, she could smell hot coco off of Carmilla. 

“Carmilla, if you could stop Mother, would you” 

“I would do it in a heartbeat” Carmilla replied gravely.

Laura pulled herself on top of the counter and sat down. 

“Let’s stop her then”

“How” Carmilla asked.

Laura was silent. How was she supposed to take down the biggest crime boss in the county?

…  
The lights of the street were dim but Will could make out Carmilla and Laura in the windows above. He gripped his gun tightly as he walked towards the building. His badge gleamed in the light as he began to approach the worn down building.


	6. Penguins

Knock

Knock

Knock

 

Laura hopped off the counter and walked over to the door. She placed her eye against the peep hole. Before Carmilla could even ask who it was, Laura had run to her. 

“Its Will” Laura whispered.

Carmilla’s eyes grew as she began to curse under breath.

“How in the damn world did he find us” 

“I don’t know, but we need to leave. NOW”

Carmilla nodded her head as Laura lead her to the balcony again. She opened up the window, but below sat an officer in his car.

Carmilla snickered “It looks like we are really stuck between a rock and a hard place.” 

Before Laura could think of a new plan, they could hear the front door being kicked in. Laura couldn’t even react as Carmilla was pushing her through the window. 

“GO” Carmilla whispered aggressively.

Laura started to climb down the stairs, Carmilla right behind her. About halfway down they realized they had gotten themselves into a bigger predicament than expected. The officer had realized they were climbing down and Will had appeared in the window. Without thinking, Carmilla kicked in a window and climbed through, Laura following almost immediately.

“CARM, THIS IS SOMEONE’S HOME” Laura screamed.

“Yeah” Carmilla replied “and this is our lives at stake. We can send her flowers later if it would make you feel better.”

Carmilla continued to run through the house, behind them they could hear Will and the officer trying to get inside. The old lady had woken up and began screaming bloody murder as she saw Carmilla running wildly out her front door, with Laura following closely behind. They raced down the stairs, Will and Officer catching up quickly. Carmilla ran out back and hopped in the Officer’s car, Laura hesitated but could see Will only a few feet behind her, so she jumped in the passengers seat.

“Buckle up, Creampuff” Carmilla shouted as she began to drive away.

Laura looked behind the car to see the Officer desperately trying to chase the car, but it was to no prevail.

…  
Minutes felt like hours as Carmilla raced through the streets, making wild turns and weaving through cars. Eventually Carmilla stopped the car, and started to run on foot. Laura tried to keep up but cardio was not her forte. 

“CARM” Laura wheezed “Stop, please”

Carmilla stopped and turned around towards Laura. 

“We dont have time to stop, we have to get away from that car.” 

They began to run again, for another twenty minutes. Finally Carmilla stopped at one of the abandoned factories on the outside of the city. Laura always thought the place was incredibly creepy. The place had burned down years ago, but its skeleton still remained. Carmilla didn't seem phased that she was walking into Silas’ most notoriously creepy areas. She walked like she knew where she was going, down old hallways and into old offices. She stopped at stairs that led into nothingness. All Laura could see was darkness, but Carmilla, once again, didn't care. She crept down the stairs and Laura, reluctantly followed. Carmilla disappeared into the darkness, but Laura could hear her foot steps. Laura stood completely still at the foot of the stairs. Soon the room became illuminated. Carmilla held an oil lamp in her hands and was walking back towards Laura. The room was filled with drawings of people, a small desk sat in one corner.

“What is this place” Laura asked as she explored the room, looking at all the different drawings. 

“It’s my place, I guess you say” Carmilla hesitated “I come here to escape from Mother, no one knows about this place except…you now.”

Carmilla walked around the room and sat in one of the few chairs spread throughout the room. A makeshift bed laid in one of the corners. Laura walked over to Carmilla and sat on the floor next to her. She noticed Carmilla’s leg bleeding.

“Carm, you're bleeding” Laura exclaimed.

Carmilla looked down at her bloody leg and shrugged.

“Must have happened when I kicked in that window, Its nothing, cupcake”

Laura ignored Carmilla’s response and grabbed a towel that was lying on the bed and began to clean off some of the blood.

“Ey, why dont you be a little tenderer with the cleaning” Carmilla whined.

Laura laughed a little to herself “I thought it was nothing, cupcake.”

…  
Lafontaine sat in the police station for Perry to arrive because Danny wanted to question them on why two known fugitives were residing in their apartment. Carmilla had already told them what they needed to say if they were to get caught, so they weren't worried at all. Perry, on the other hand, was a nervous wreck. Perry eventually came in, her usual perfect curls were not perfect. She looked like, well a mess. Together they were escorted to the back room, the same room Carmilla had escaped earlier, by two officers. A tall red head sat at the table, files were laying neatly on the table facing them.

“Dr. Lafontaine and Ms. Lola Perry, please, if you could sit down” the red head said as she motioned at the two seats directly across from herself.

As they were sitting down, the lady began to grab files and open them to horrific scenes of violences.

“I’m Detective Danny Lawrence, and Ive been working on the Styrian Mob case for years now. It seems you two were hiding two known fugitives connected to the mob in your house. Now if it is true that you were in fact hiding them, you could go to jail”

Perry started to talk but no words would come out of her mouth. Lafontaine spoke up.

“We had no clue they were in our apartment. We are rarely there with my job at the hospital and Perry’s job as the manager of the apartments. Someone could have been living in our apartment for a month and we would have never noticed”

Danny stood up and sat on the edge of the table. Her eyes staring in their soul.

“You expect me to believe that.” —Danny shook her head — “You expect me to believe that these two hid in your two bedroom apartment for three days and you had absolutely no clue” 

Lafontaine looked down at the table, avoiding Danny’s gaze. Perry looked up at Danny and stood up.

“No, we had no clue they were in our home. We work all day and sleep immediately when we come home.” Perry paused and grabbed her purse. “Now if you aren’t going to charge us with anything we would like to go home and fix our front door that one of your officers knocked in earlier” 

Lafontaine followed Perry as she walked out of the room and out of the station. Perry stopped at the corner and looked back at Lafontaine fully realizing what she had just done.

“Lafontaine, what did I just do” she exclaimed.

“You were a total badass, don’t feel bad. It was the best thing I’ve ever seen you do”

Perry smiled and blushed as they continued on towards their apartment.

…

Laura spent hours looking through all of the drawings on the walls. They were exquisite, so much detail and they were only in pencil. Carmilla sat at her chair and was reading Goethe. Laura wish she knew how to draw because she wanted to draw Carmilla at that moment. She looked as if she was comfortable, she had dropped her guard she held up constantly. She looked beautiful in the light. Laura shook her head and turned her attention back to the drawings. One was of an old man with a cane sitting by a fire, another of a young woman singing. She turned towards Carmilla and walked over, interrupting her reading. 

“Who are these people”

Carmilla face became somber as she stood up and walked over to the wall. 

“Everyone I’ve ever killed is on these walls” Carmilla said.

Laura walked next to Carmilla and stood next to her. Carmilla was staring at the drawing of a young lady, she was beautiful and smiling.

Carmilla pointed at the drawing “That’s Ell.” 

Laura stared at the girl, she seemed so happy. 

“Why do you draw them” Laura asked.

Carmilla looked over at her, her eyes looking directly at Laura’s.

“Because I never want to be able to forget what I did. I want to always remember them, and see what I did. I ruined so many lives and when I look at these drawings I remember and feel the guilt. I never want to be the person I was before” 

Laura leaned over to Carmilla, their faces mere inches apart. Before Laura could reach any farther, Carmilla turned and walked back to her chair. Laura stared at Ell wondering if she ever felt this way before, and hoping her fate wouldn't be the same.

…  
Danny sat at her desk. This case was impossible. Nothing made sense. She read through over and over the reports. Something didn't make sense, but she had no idea what. Officer Sheridan was on the alley street and Will..Will. Danny read through the case file over and over again. It hit her. She ran across the station to Kirsch and grabbed him and pulled him back over to her desk. 

“Ow ow ow” Kirsch whined.

“Kirsch, you remember how I told you something wasn't sitting right with me about this whole situation. It’s Will. He was supposed to be on duty across town, but he was by the apartments. He then somehow knew what apartment they were in from a street view. That’s practically impossible to see from where he says he was standing. He’s lying about something. He already knew they were in that apartment”

Kirsch shook his head “No Danny, Will wouldn't do that. He’s a good guy.”  
Kirsch stood back up and walked back towards his desk. How come she had to get stuck with the worst partner?

…

The air was becoming colder and colder as the night grew. Laura couldn't stop shivering, but Carmilla seemed unfazed by the cold air. Laura tried wrapping herself in the few blankets Carmilla had, but they were barely making a difference. She laid on the cot shivering almost violently. Carmilla walked over.

“Hey, Laura, are you okay?”

“Yeah…yeah Im ju..just a lit…little cold” she answered, her teeth chattering. Carmilla sat next to her, Laura could feel Carmilla’s heat through the blankets. 

“May…maybe..we..cou…could hud..huddle to…together, you..you know..like pen..penguins”

Carmilla laid down next to Laura and held her tightly. Laura stopped shivering, and descended off to sleep instantly.

“Sure Laura, whatever you need.”


	7. Private School Shenanigans

Laura woke up to Carmilla reading her book again in her chair across the room. She wrapped herself in the blank and stood up. On the desk sat apples and pastries. Laura didn't hesitate to run over to them and began to eat them as if she were a wild animal. She hadn't eaten in a full day and her stomach was really hating her for it. She held a pastry in her mouth as she walked over to Carmilla who was laughing at her.

“How did you get these” 

“Oh I just ran to the market and grabbed somethings” Carmilla laughed “Whats a little petty theft charge to the endless murder charges I have on me”

Laura laughed and sat in the chair next to Carmilla. She finished her pastry in seconds.

“Okay” Laura stated “We need a plan now. We have zero resources, we are fugitives and your Mother has her minions trying to murder us left and right, but something has to be going for us”

“Yeah, this” Carmilla motioned to the room.

“Great”

Carmilla walked over to the wall and stared at the photos.

“There is one thing we could do”

Laura shot up and walked over to Carmilla.

“What” Laura asked excitedly.

“Kill her.” 

…

Lafontaine had spent the entire morning trying to fixe the door that had been   
unceremoniously kicked down the day prior. Perry was in the kitchen stress cleaning the entire house. Every inch of the apartment was spotless, this was still not enough for Perry. Lafontaine finally was able to prop the door back up to somewhat its original state. Lafontaine sat down on the couch and tried to sleep. As soon as their eyes closed, the door knocked out of the frame…again. They shot up ready to scream but saw men in black sits walking through the door, behind them a older woman walked through. 

“Hello, now don’t scream and you might survive this”

Perry walked into the room and began to scream, a loud ear piercing scream. A man walked over to her and held her mouth closed and held her against her will. Lafontaine wanted to fight, but they know if they did this they could be killed with Perry. 

They looked back over at the lady “What do you want?”  
The lady smiled the most sinister smile Lafontaine had ever seen, it sent chills down her spine.

“What I want is you two. I need bargaining chips and you are the best I could find”

Men swarmed Lafontaine and carried them out of the apartment. Blindfolds covered their eyes. They grabbed Perry’s hand and held it tightly wondering if this could be the last time they felt it. 

…

“Kill her?” Laura asked “Carmilla I thought you were done with that”

“I am” She looked at Laura “But its the only way she can be stopped. The mob would dissolve if she went under, believe me”

Laura sat in Carmilla’s chair. Her head was spinning. Was this the right thing to do? Carmilla waled over to Laura and kneeled in front of her.

“Laura look at me” Laura looked down at Carmilla’s eyes. “She won’t stop until we are dead and she has what she wants. It’s the only way”

Laura sat in silence. Carmilla stood up and started to walk towards the wall of drawings. 

“Okay, if thats the only way”

…  
“Will, dear, come hither please” 

Will walked across the room to Mother, a glass of red wine in one hand. 

“Yes, Mother” 

Mother pulled out an envelope and pushed it into his hand.

“Go and give this to Carmilla”

Will looked at her, his face riddled with confusion.

“Where is Carmilla, she disappeared into thin air after she escaped”

“Oh Will, she's at her little playhouse in the factory. She thinks I don’t know about this place, but I know more about her life than she does”

…  
Carmilla had found a small radio and was playing music. Laura stared at the photos while Carmilla read her Goethe again. It was peaceful. Soon Carmilla stood placing her book on the ground and began to waltz with herself. Laura turned around and laughed.

“Would you like to join me” Carmilla asked with her arm extended. Laura hesitated but held her hand. Carmilla pulled her closely and led Laura. Laura couldn't help but step on her feet here and there. No one had ever taught her how to dance.

“Did no one ever teach you how to waltz, cream puff” Carmilla asked. 

Laura blushed as she said “No” sheepishly.

Laura looked at Carmilla, she was so beautiful and Carmilla was thinking the same thing about Laura. 

“Carm, where did you learn to waltz”

She laughed “Well I went to a very rich private school and they wouldn't let us dance together. So a few of us taught each other how to dance. It was quite scandalous at the Winter Formal”

Laura laughed “How is Waltzing scandalous?”

Carmilla pulled her closer “Well partners were face to face, chest to chest, and all that twirling.”

Laura’s cheeks were becoming shades of red she didn't even know were possible and if she was right she could see Carmilla blushing slightly too. Their faces moved closer.

“Laura you are so——“

Knock 

Knock 

Knock


	8. Schnitzel

Carmilla’s head looked around at the stairs. 

“Laura, hide” she whispered. 

Laura ran behind the cot as Carmilla made her way up the stairs. She could hear a man….Will talking to Carmilla. Her heart was racing faster than it ever had before. It didn't sound like they were arguing, but she couldn't tell from where she was. All she wanted was to see Carmilla walk back down those stairs, but she didn’t. Soon twenty minutes had passed and she couldn't hear anything at this point. 

…  
Carmilla walked slowly up the stairs. Each step felt heavier than the last, because every step could be leading her to a bullet in her brain. She turned the doorknob and prepared for the worst. Instead of a gun stood Will, unarmed.

“Hello Carmilla” he said in a snarky voice.

“Will” she paused “What do you want”

He pulled an envelope out of his jacket pocket and handed it to Carmilla. She opened the envelope to find a picture of Lafontaine and Perry tied up. They looked terrified. 

“Mother is willing to make a deal” Will said.

“What is it”

“Well you see” he paused and smiled at her. “If you try and continue one with this whole lets take her down scheme, you and your “friend” down there will be dead by noon tomorrow. You can’t run, the entire city is looking for you. It will be all your fault too.”

“I wont hurt her” Carmilla said grudgingly.

Will smiled “Well the other offer is you and your darling go free. No body will ever look for you. You are free. But the catch is they” he pointed at the photo “die by midnight tomorrow night.”

Carmilla barely hesitated before nodding.

“Deal”

Will began to walk away, before turning around to face her one last time.

“You have by midnight tomorrow to change your mind, but I doubt you will.”

He walked away while doing a little dance to his self. He enjoyed this way too much. Carmilla walked back downstairs and before she reached the last step Laura came running over to her hugging her. 

“I was worried I would never see you again” Laura said, her voice was scared.

“You can’t get rid of me that easy” 

Carmilla walked over to her chair and sat down. Laura followed after.

“So…who was it” Laura asked.

Carmilla looked up at her “Oh just some random person, you know…”

Laura walked back over to her cot and laid down. She really was beautiful Carmilla thought herself. The entire day was spent reading books and Carmilla trying to explain philosophy to Laura. It was nice. The day started to cool down some, and Laura’s stomach was begging for some real food.

“Carm, if you go back up today, could you maybe pick up some real food”

Carmilla stood and walked over to Laura who was laying on the cot.

“You know every time I go up there, theres a chance your little friend Detective Danny is waiting for me”

Laura sat up on the cot and looked at Carmilla.

“You’re going up there aren't you?” Laura asked.

“Oh of course I am, love a little adventure”

Carmilla grabbed her jacket off her chair and walked to the stairs, disappearing into the darkness. Laura sat on the cot for a little while longer, but she couldn't stand being still. She walked around the room, staring at all the drawings Carmilla drew. They looked so happy, some were boating, others were sitting and drinking tea. Laura continued to walk around the room before deciding to sit in Carmilla’s chair. As she sat down, she felt something push into her back. She stood up and began to feel around the edges of the chair. An envelope was the culprit. Laura saw that it was already opened and peeked inside.

…

Carmilla held the bag tightly. The only place she could she could find that didn't have a sketch of her out front was a small Austrian restaurant where the owners didn't speak English. Luckily for Carmilla, she was conversational in German. The food smelled amazing. She walked through the ash of the old factory and arrived at the room. She started to whistle as she walked down the stairs, hoping to let Laura know it was only her and not some maniac. As she turned the corner, Laura was there. Tears in her eyes. Carmilla dropped the food and ran towards her.

“STOP….Carmilla dont come near me” Laura said. Her voice was filled with hurt. Carmilla stopped where she stood.

“Laura” Carmilla’s voice was tender as she spoke “What happened…Are you okay”  
Laura threw the photos on the ground. “What did you do Carmilla”

Carmilla slowly started to walk closer to Laura, but Laura backed up as she did.

“Laura…listen to me” Carmilla pleaded. “They said they would let us go free”

Laura was crying, tears were running down her face.

“What about Lafontaine and Perry? They never had to be apart of this, but they helped us. Are they even still alive”

Carmilla stopped moving closer.

“They are still alive, until midnight. I didn't think —“

“YOU NEVER THINK CARMILLA” Laura was sobbing at this point. “you never think”

Laura walked past Carmilla and up the stairs. Her steps were fading. Carmilla walked over and grabbed the photos off the ground. She sat in her chair, her head falling into her hands. She was lost.

…  
Laura walked through the streets. The wind was bitterly cold and nipped at her wet cheeks. She had finally stopped crying. She walked and walked across the city. Eventually she ended up at the police station. She walked all the way through the station to Danny’s desk. Danny stood up, her face filled with shock. 

“Laura….I thought you were dead” Danny said perplexed.

Laura sat down and looked up at her. “No I’m fine”

Danny sat down at her desk and looked at Laura.

“What happened to you?”

“Officer Luce works for Styrian Mob and he was releasing Carmilla. I walked in on it and then he tried to kill me. Carm” Laura paused. “Carmilla saved me. Thats not the point, they have Lafontaine and Perry, and if we dont get there soon they will be dead”

Danny stood back up and started to rummage through files. 

“Do you know where they are?” Danny asked as she continued to look through files.

“No, but they looked like they were in a bar almost.”

Danny grabbed a file and handed it to Laura.

“Was it this one”

Laura opened the file and looked at the photo.

“I believe so” Laura said as she handed back the file.


	9. Shots Fired

Danny and Laura drove as fast as they could to the bar. The bar was dingy and old. On the outside it looked abandoned with its windows covered up and the sign was nearly falling off. Danny walked over to one of the windows and tried to listen at what was happening, but all she could hear was mumbling. Danny walked back to Laura.

“I can’t hear anything” Danny whispered.

“We can’t wait much longer, midnight is in an hour. We need to go in now”

Before Danny could attempt to rationalize with her, Laura was already walking through the front door. The inside of the bar was the exact opposite of the outside. It was extremely nice, with polished wood tables and lights. Across the room sat Mother. She smiled at the sight of the small reporter. Around her stood three men, one of them being Will. Danny walked in behind Laura, gripping her gun tightly. Laura looked around the room for Lafontaine and Perry, but they were no where to be seen. 

“Laura Hollis, I presume” Mother said, her voice shook Laura.

Laura took a step farther into the room. “You would be correct, now where are my friends.”

Mother snapped her fingers and two of the men disappeared into the back only to come back with Lafontaine and Perry blindfolded and terrified. Laura could see Lafontaine’s face was bloody. 

Danny started to run towards them but one of the men walked in front of them.

“Let them go” Danny growled. 

Mother stood up and walked around the table. She was terrifying. She was much older than anyone in the room, but her eyes were like ice and the fact that she was nearly as tall as Danny wasn't much help. 

“Now did my dear Carmilla not tell you what the deal entailed” Mother gibed. Her smile spreading across her face.

“She said that you would let us go free” Laura answered. 

Mother tapped her finger against the table, “Oh dear, thats not everything. You see it was either I was going to kill you and her, and then actually probably them too. Cant leave witnesses you see. Or I was going to kill just them and let you leave”

Laura shook her head. “Doesnt matter, Im not leaving my friends behind”

“Well that makes you a fool, dear” Mother said as she drew a gun and pointed it at Laura. Before Mother could cock the gun, the front door slammed open. Laura turned around and there stood Carmilla. Behind her was strangely enough, Kirsch. Kirsch ran into the room and straight to Danny. Carmilla walked in slowly behind him. As she walked across the room and in front of Laura, she drew a gun. She pointed the gun at Mother.

“It was nice for you to join us dear” Mother said.

“You arent going to hurt her” Carmilla growled.

Before Carmilla could say anything more, Will drew his gun and pointed it at Laura. 

“Now dear, put down that gun, or else you'll both die.”

“Ill put down the gun, once you hand over my friends down there” Carmilla said pointing at Lafontaine and Perry.

Mother snapped her fingers and Lafontaine and Perry were pushed towards Kirsch. Kirsch untied them, and they pulled off there blindfolds. Perry rushed over to Lafontaine and began to try and attend to their wounds. 

“Well dear, it looks like you made your choice” Mother pointed her gun back at Carmilla.

“Mother, stop. I’m willing to make one more deal with you.” Carmilla interrupted. Mother laid her gun back down.

“I’ll let you have me, no fighting or anything. If you let them go” 

Without hesitation Mother answered “Deal” and the sound of her gun ripped through Laura’s ears. The bullet went right to Carmilla’s chest. It seemed to happen in slow motion. Carmilla stumbled back and falling on to the floor. Laura ran to her and held her tightly. Blood dripped from Carmilla’s mouth, her shirt slowly changing from white to crimson. Laura held her head, Carmilla’s eyes rolled back into her head.

“Carm..look at me. Its all going to be okay. Look at me.” Laura pleaded. She began to cry again.

Carmilla opened her eyes and stared into Laura’s.

“You know what cream puff, Im getting real tired of all the heroic crap” she said, her voice becoming quieter with every word. Her eyes drifted close, her breath seemed to stop.

“Carm” Laura cried out “Carm, please wake up, please…”

Mother and her goons started to walk out, but before they made it to the door. Laura stood up, her shirt covered in Carmilla’s blood. In her hand she held Carmilla’s gun pointed at Mother. Before Mother could make a snide remark, Laura shot. Mother fell to the floor, As she laid on the floor she howled. Her blood covered the floor, as she murmured “ you will regret this.” Her goons pulled their guns and started to fire back, but before they could Laura had already ducked behind the bar with the rest. Danny fired shots back at them. Perry looked to the side of the bar and saw Will trying to sneak around. Perry grabbed Kirsch’s gun and shot him. His body falling to the ground with a thud. Soon the other two minions realized they were outnumbered and fled the scene. Danny and the rest rejoiced, but Laura walked back over to Carmilla. Before Laura could reach Carmilla, however, a window shattered and fire started to consume the bar. Danny ran over to Laura and carried her out. Everyone watched from the outside as the bar burned. Laura cried and begged for someone to go and get Carmilla, but no one would. Perry held Laura as she sat on the ground crying. Soon cops were everywhere. Danny had a bullet graze her arm, but that was the worst of the injuries besides Lafontaine who’s face as covered in blood. They didn't speak, but sat in silence as people tried to take care of them. Laura stared at the fire, as sirens sounded off in the distance.

…  
It had been two days from the events at the bar, and Lafontaine was doing exceptionally better. They suffered from a minor confusion and only had to get seven stitches. They were talking again, happy again. Perry made brownies almost every hour and delivered them to Lafontaine on the couch. She left brownies across the hall for Laura, but they began to pile up. Perry and Danny were becoming worried over Laura. Laura wasn't in her apartment like everyone thought. She had walked down to the factory and was sitting in Carmilla’s chair. At Carmilla’s desk sat a new drawing, a drawing of the two of them at the pier, smiling and enjoying life together.


	10. Hospitals and Brownies

Laura decided to walk back to her apartment. Laura sat on the edge of her bed, she had no tears left to cry. The drawing sat in her hands gently, she didn't want to bend even a bit. Her clothes stilled smelled of smoke from the fire. She slowly pulled herself off the bed and walked closer to the shower. She sat in the bath as the water fell down her back. Thirty minutes went by and she wouldn't have gotten out if the water didn't start to sputter. Meals sat in her fridge from neighbors, casseroles for days, but Laura had no appetite at all. People walked in and out of her apartment, checking on her, but they were all just blurs. People murmured “I’m sorry” but none of it mattered. Her stomach began to ache from the lack of food so finally she decided to try and eat. Her fork trembled as she tried to eat, but it just felt useless. She felt numb, she had cried enough, she had cursed enough, she was just numb. After she finished her dinner she sat at her desk and began to write. She needed to write something for the paper, but all she could think of was Carmilla.

“Carmilla Karnstein. She was one of the Styrian Mobs greatest hit men, and one of Mother’s closest aids. She also is my hero. She saved my life. She wasn't the greatest person. She killed people, she was broody, she was honestly a pretty terrible person. But she was my terrible person. She saved my life, and in that it cost her hers.” 

Knock

Knock

Knock

Laura jumped at the sound of the knocking. She slowly walked towards the door and looked through the peephole. It was only Danny. She unlocked her door and in walked Danny. She looked exhausted, as if she had run three miles.

“Danny, hi, what brings you here” Laura said sullenly. 

“Laura, I came to get you. Its Carmilla. Kirsch got a call this morning from someone about a possible drunk loitering but when he arrived it was Carmilla. Her pulse was weak so her rushed her to the hospi—“

“Take me there now” interrupted Laura as she reached for her coat.

…

Laura ran into the hospital and straight to the front desk.

“Carmilla Karnstein, where is she”

The nurse looked up at Laura and back down at some files before responding.

“It looks like she is still in surgery. You can sit and wait if you would like” 

Laura paced down the hallways for two hours. She couldn't sit down. Laura was halfway to the children’s ward when Danny came running up behind her. 

“Laura…Laura…Carmilla’s done with surgery. She's resting now” Danny said.

“I want to see her….now” Laura requested.

“Okay, she's in room 218, but don't let anyone see you” Danny whispered.

Laura ran down the hallways and snuck quietly into room 218. There she was. There was Carmilla. She was asleep. Laura pulled up a chair and sat next to her. Carmilla looked like a corpse, her skin was almost translucent and her breathing was labored. Laura’s eyes began to water up as she looked at the girl who saved her now fighting to take a breath. She was going to stay there until Carmilla woke up, even if it wasn't for days.  
…  
Hours passed, and Carmilla was still not awake. Carmilla’s breathing was not any better than before. Flowers surrounded her bed, and Laura knew Carmilla would hate that people were doing this. The room smelt of the array of flowers and mothballs, a scent that did not go well together. Doctors tried to warn Laura that Carmilla might never wake up, but Laura refused to listen to them. She had always been an optimist, and this wasn't the time to change that. She had to believe that Carmilla would wake any second now.   
…  
Two days went by and Carmilla still had not woken up. Perry had joined Laura yesterday. Lafontaine wanted to come too, but they were not allowed to leave their bed. Danny stood at the frame of the door, keeping guard. The Styrian Mob had not made any appearances, but she didn't want to take the chance of an uninvited guest. Laura sat beside Carmilla, her head laying on her bed when all of the sudden she felt the bed moved. Laura’s head shot up and looked at Carmilla. Her eyes were fluttering open. Perry pushed Danny out of the room.

Carmilla’s eyes opened and Laura without hesitation hugged her. 

“Ow..ow..ow.” Carmilla groaned yet a smile grew across her face.

“I am so sorry. I shouldn't have hugged you, you're hurt” Laura exclaimed.

Carmilla sat up slowly, her face grimaced because of the pain, but she continued to do it. She leaned over to Laura and kissed her. Laura pulled away and a smile covered her entire face. She kissed Carmilla back. 

“I know you didn’t do that for me” Laura said.

“Laura…of course I did it for you” Carmilla said as she kissed Laura again. Carmilla laid back down and scooted over to the side, motioning for Laura to join her. Laura laid on the bed next to her, Carmilla held her tightly as she drifted slowly back off to sleep. Laura watched as Carmilla fell asleep again, a smile sat upon her face. Laura smiled too and fell asleep next to her. She had never been happier through out her entire life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im going to post chapter 11 on December 5 at 8 that night


	11. Snowed Away

Snow covered every inch of Silas and Laura was loving every minute of it. Carmilla, on the other hand, hated every second of it. Carmilla trudged through the snow trying to get to Laura’s cozy warm apartment where she was temporarily living since the factory “was not suitable for rehabilitation” as Laura put it. Carmilla looked up and in the distance she could see Laura’s window, a beacon of hope from the cold. She continued to trudge on.   
Laura sat on her couch with a nice warm mug of hot coco in her hands. Christmas time was perfect. In only five days she would head up to see her father, and they would decorate the house and do all their normal holiday traditions. She had asked Carmilla if she would like to join her but Carmilla was positive she would be completely fine here. Laura listened to the radio play her favorite carols when she heard the door unlock. In walked Carmilla, looking slightly like a wet cat. She looked grumpy as always, and Laura loved Carmilla’s little grumpy face she made. Laura walked over to Carmilla and hugged her tightly.

“Penguins” Laura said softly.

Carmilla looked down at Laura her frown turning into a smile as she responded “Penguins” back. It had become their inside joke now, whenever one came in from the cold or was cold they would simply say penguins and the other would huddle up next to them. It was all Laura’s idea, but Carmilla didn't protest. They sat their together for a few minutes until Carmilla began to grown ever so slightly.

“Carmilla take your shirt off” 

Carmilla smiled “Okay but first you need to at least buy me a drink.”

Laura sighed “You know what I mean. I need to check your wound”

Carmilla slowly tried to take her shirt off, but she still couldn't do it completely by herself. The bullet had practically destroyed her shoulder and a month later she still couldn't move it completely. Laura looked at the wound itself which was almost completely healed. 

“Okay you look fine, you can put your shirt back on” Laura stated.

“What if I dont want to” Carmilla answered as she leaned in and kissed Laura. Carmilla’s arms wrapped around Laura’s waist, pulling their bodies closer together. The music began to fade from their hearing as they slowly moved to the couch. Carmilla began to unbutton Laura’s shirt while still refusing to stop kissing her. Carmilla’s hands began to explore Laura’s body as she pushed her against the couch. Her lips slowly started to move away from Laura’s mouth and down her neck. Laura’s hands started to grab Carmilla’s shoulders, pulling herself closer.

“Ow ow ow Creampuff, remember got shot. Shoulder is a little sensitive” Carmilla laughed.

“Im so sorry, I just completely forget, Im so sorry——“ Carmilla interrupted Laura with another kiss. She continued to move down Laura’s neck, at the same time she started to unbutton Laura’s pants. Laura reached down and started to kick her pants off under Carmilla. 

Knock

Knock 

Knock

Carmilla shot up immediately. Carmilla pulled Laura’s pants back up as Laura’s hands scrambled for her shirt that had fallen somewhere under the couch.   
“COMING” Laura screamed as she grabbed her shirt. Carmilla was struggling to put hers back on, so Laura had to stop and help her. They were frantically trying to button each others shirts back up while moving to the door. Laura gave one more glance back into the living room before opening the door. Lafontaine and Perry stood at the door with huge grins on their faces.

“Merry Christmas!” Lafontaine and Perry said in unison.

Laura could hear from the couch Carmilla groaning. Laura rolled her eyes as she smiled at Carmilla.

“Merry Christmas, would you like to come in” Laura motioned inside.

Lafontaine and Perry walked in, their smiles growing every second. Laura walked back to the living room and turned the radio up. Lafontaine and Perry entertained for the next hour with stories from their childhood about Perry’s mom making cookies for Hanukkah to Lafontaine trying to make an anatomically correct snowman. All of the sudden the radio stopped playing and someone began to talk.

“This is the Silas Mayoral Office. Alert emergency message for Silas is in effect. A travel warning has been issued until the end of next week. Snow has reached dangerous levels and the roads are not safe to travel. We will continue to update you on this warning” 

Laura’s face turned from joy to extreme sadness. Carmilla looked over at Laura and pulled her closely.

“Hey whats wrong” Carmilla asked. 

“I just was really looking forward to going home and enjoying Christmas, but it looks like now I’m stuck here” Laura responded sadly. 

Lafontaine checked their watch and looked back at Laura.

“Laura, I know this is bad timing, but Ive got to go. I have a shift at the hospital and I need to start walking now if the roads are frozen” Lafontaine said quietly. Perry stood up too and followed Lafontaine as they walked out of the door. 

Laura snuggled up to Carmilla, pulled her coco close to her face.

“Penguins” Laura whispered.

“Penguins” Carmilla said softly.

Laura drifted off slowly to sleep, Carmilla holding her tightly. She was determined to make this Christmas amazing for Laura.  
…  
Carmilla woke up early in the morning, Laura was still asleep in the bed next to her. She pulled on her jacket slowly, very slowly. She walked slowly through the apartment, not wanting to make a sound and risk waking up Laura. She walked down the stairs and out into the blizzard. The snow covered her hair in only a few minutes, she was absolutely miserable but she was not going to give up. 

…  
Laura woke up to a note next to her from Carmilla.

“Had to go to the hospital, meet me at the Cafe at noon”

Laura pulled herself out of her bed and walked throughout her empty apartment. She walked over to her typewriter and slowly began to write another article for the newspaper. It was going to be a long morning.

…  
Carmilla stood in the alley next to the apartment as she waited for Laura to leave her apartment. She needed Laura out of the apartment for at least an hour so she could set up everything. Soon she saw Laura’s tiny self walk down the stairs and across the street. Carmilla grabbed her bags and dragged everything up the stairs and into Laura’s apartment.

…  
Laura arrived at the cafe and Carmilla was nowhere to be seen. Carmilla was usually late, so Laura waited and waited. A waiter walked over to Laura.

“Are you Laura” the waiter asked sheepishly. He was extremely nervous.

Laura looked up and nodded.

“Someone left this for you” He handed a small letter to her.

Laura opened to small letter to reveal Carmilla’s beautiful handwriting.

“Creampuff,  
Im sorry, but something came up and can’t make it. I did already pay for a hot chocolate for you. Enjoy  
, Carmilla”

The waiter came back over and handed Laura a warm mug filled with some of the best smelling coco she had ever smelled. Laura cozied on down and began to drink her coco.

…

Laura walked slowly up her stairs, pulling her keys out of her pockets. As she turned to face a door, she was met by a beautiful wreath. She slowly unlocked her door, and was met by the wonderful smell of gingerbread. As she walked further into her apartment, she saw Carmilla standing in the middle of the room decorating a beautiful tree. 

“Carm” Laura said, her face filled with wonder.

Carmilla turned around and faced Laura, a small grin sat on her face.

“What is all this” Laura asked as she moved closer to Carmilla.

“Well you seemed very upset last night, so I wanted to try and do something for you” Carmilla said shyly. Laura walked closer to Carmilla and hugged her as tight as she could. 

“Its amazing” Laura said as she began to kiss Carmilla’s cheek.

Knock

Knock

Knock

Carmilla spun around and walked to the door opening it in one big gesture. Outside Lafontaine and Perry stood smiling with platters of brownies and any other sweet you could think of in their arms. Laura’s face was illuminated with excitement.   
The tree still needs decorating, and Laura was extremely excited for it. Perry had made some homemade ornaments that were stars and trees and all of that kind of stuff. Lafontaine tried to find a scientific way to make the most out of the decorations, but Laura didn't listen. She grabbed ornaments and danced around the tree placing them wherever she was compelled to do so. Carmilla sat on the couch sipping hard apple cider while watching Laura enjoy herself. Lafontaine moved over to Perry and they began to design little gingerbread cookies with each other. Everyone was happy. 

…

December 25th

Laura rolled over and checked her clock. 8:02. She rolled back over and began to shake Carmilla out of her slumber. Carmilla’s weary eyes slowly drifted open only to see Laura sitting on her stomach with the smile that could cure all the worlds problems.

“Carm, guess what” Laura said excitedly.

“What” Carmilla responded as she rubbed her eyes.

“It’s Christmas” Laura whispered as rolled off Carmilla onto the floor. She raced into the living room as Carmilla slowly followed behind her. In the living room sat two present under the tree, Laura looked back at Carmilla.

“Carm…did you do this for me”

“What….noooooo….it was all Santa” Carmilla said sarcastically, a small grin appearing on her face. Laura slowly opened the presents. Inside one sat a camera, and a nice one too.

“I thought since you are a journalist you might find it useful” Carmilla murmured.

“Its amazing…..also I thought Santa brought the presents” Laura teased. Laura grabbed the other present that was significantly smaller and opened it with grace. Inside was a small pendant the shape of a magnifying glass. Laura lifted it up and placed it over her head. She walked behind her counter and grabbed a small box, with the name Carmilla scrawled across it. She carefully handed it to her. Carmilla took off the lid to reveal a small clay penguin ornament that was obviously handmade.

“I thought you needed something Christmas related, you know like—“ Carmilla interrupted Laura with a small kiss as she stood up and slowly walked over to tree and placed the ornament delicately on it.

“Laura, I love it”

Laura’s cheeks became red, she stood up and hugged Carmilla tightly.

…

Christmas was nearly over. Laura had spent the entire day dragging Carmilla along to traditional Christmas activities like sledding and even caroling. Carmilla hated to admit it but she had fun. They curled up in bed together after the long day and listened to Carols as Laura told Carmilla stories from her childhood. 

“Laura” Carmilla interrupted.

“Yes” 

“Did you enjoy Christmas, I know it wasn't with your Dad” Carmilla asked.

Laura looked at Carmilla and smiled “As far as Christmases go, I would say this one was a success.”

Carmilla tried to hide it but Laura saw her smile. 

“Merry Christmas, Carm” Laura said as she kissed her cheek and snuggled farther into bed. Carmilla could maybe learn to love Christmas after this year if Laura was in her life. Carmilla smiled as she drifted off to sleep, the carols fading from her hearing.


	12. Knock Knock Knock

Smoke fluttered up to the ceiling. It’s distinct smell was already embedded in the brown wallpaper that covered the room. The cigar that bounced around his finger was nearly at its end. Cases and cases were piled on his desk. He picked the large file that sat on top and dropped on the desk in front of him. He had all information to win the game, all he needed now was the players. He flicked his lamp on, illuminated the old wooden desk stained with ink from years of use. His fingers slowly flipped open the file to reveal his pawns, each one with their deepest secrets below them. He continued to flip through until he landed on the page he needed most, his queen. He chuckled to himself and soft gravelly voice said “Checkmate”.   
…  
Everything was great in life until those three knocks on the door. It just another normal day. Laura had been rising in the ranks since her bombshell stories about the Styrian Mob were released. She was the big name journalist in her city. It was hard for Carmilla to adjust to life outside of the shadows, so instead of changing her lifestyle, she really didn't. Her new career was that of a private investigator. Carmilla would joke about how it was “all the work without the fun” but stopped when she realized it bothered Laura. Life was perfect.  
Laura walked across the hall to Lafontaine’s and Perry’s apartment for their weekly tea. Lafontaine said it helped Perry cope with what happened only months ago, and since they were so helpful back then, Laura thought it was the least she could do. She knocked on her door. Before she could finish knocking the door swung open. There was Perry, her ginger curls bouncing off her shoulders like always. A wide grin was plastered across her face.

“Hello Laura, so glad you could make it” Perry said elegantly.

Inside, Laura could see Lafontaine finished the small sandwiches. They were really a master at the finger foods. Maybe it was due to them being a doctor. Who cared? They were amazing. Before Laura could make it two steps inside the cozy apartment, Perry stopped her dead in her tracks. 

“Shoes.. Off Now” Perry stated very matter of fact.

Laura untied her boots and placed them neatly in line with Perry’s and Lafontaine’s. Instead of walking, she slid as if she was on ice. Ice Skating with Carm would be fun, Laura thought.   
She slid her way behind Perry, who was wearing a very respectable pair of slippers that matched her winter green turtleneck. Laura never understood Perry’s obsession with wearing turtlenecks, Lafontaine mentioned a fear of vampires from childhood so maybe that was why.   
The three sat around the small circular table together, each with their proper cup of tea. Laura had thought the tea aspect of their weekly meetings was Perry’s idea but in reality it was Lafontaine’s. Lafontaine wore a winter green bow tie to compliment Perry’s turtleneck. Recently the two of them had started matching outfits everyday. It reminded Laura of her what her parents did when she was younger. 

“Laura, how was your week” Perry said in the utmost proper tone.

Laura gulped down her tea and tried to respond but in the process started to choke on her tea a little. She tried to hold down her coughs, but she couldn’t. Eventually her coughing fit subsided, ironically, after she took another sip of tea.

“It was honestly amazing” Laura happily responded “I feel as if I am on top of the world”

“How’s Carmilla” Lafontaine asked.

“She’s great, her job as Private investigator is going really well”

Perry readjusted herself, her body became as upright as it possibly could. She placed her tea down and her hands sat on top of the table, positioned on top of eachother.

“Now Laura, don’t you ever worry that Carmilla will go back to her old ways. Its hard to break a habit; you can ask Lafontaine about that”

Lafontaine lifted up their hands to show bandages around fingers from biting at the nails. A smile sat upon their face.

Laura put her tea down and was becoming defensive. She was tired of everyone assuming Carmilla was this big bad person. Carmilla saved her more than once. Bad people don’t do that, heros do that. Laura had to reel herself back in because if not, weekly tea would be over and she would need to find a new apartment to live in.

“Perry, Carmilla is good now. Her past is forgotten. She has turned a new leaf and everyone should give her a chance” Laura said calmly.

The conversation continued you on but Laura had lost interest. Perry talked about the DA while Lafontaine tried to explain the politics about it. Laura did not care at all. After another hour of painful conversation and meaningless “of courses” or “absolutelys”, Laura finally was able to leave. Laura carried her tea cup and plate to the kitchen and helped cleaned up, but she couldnt be more ready to leave. Maybe next week Perry could go without talking down about Carmilla.  
…  
Not killing people was really different. It wasn’t a hard change, but it was very different. Carmilla had grown accustomed to stealth, but now it revolved around photos. Before she would have followed them and ended them in an ally, not it was following them until they met their mistress in the wide open. People couldn’t even be bothered to hide their adulterous behavior anymore.   
Carmilla sat across the street from the cafe where she first met Laura. She watched as dozens of men and women walked by, waiting for the right interaction. The bench in which she was seated was dedicated to some write named “J Sheridan Le Fanu” or something. Carmilla could honestly careless. This was extremely boring. Carmilla had done enough for the day and slowly walked back to her apartment, her apartment that she shared with Laura. That still made her giddy, but she would never let anyone know.  
Rain slowly started pour down, but Carmilla didn’t mind. The street lights flickered on one by one, like someone trying to communicate with morse code. The brick buildings were slightly illuminated. Carmilla looked into the windows. Some of them were closed, some were open. She could hear Jazz playing from some of the houses. Part of her wished she could she a dastardly crime, actually a lot of her wished to see it happening. The sidewalks were practically empty. A couple of men with briefcases walked by. She turned the corner and there was her building. Inside awaited something she deeply cared about, actually the only thing she cared about.  
Just as Carmilla was about to walk into her building, something caught her eye. Someone stood across the road, a newspaper covering the face. Someone was watching the building. Their red coat stood out against the monotone background. Carmilla wasn’t scared, but the hairs on her neck stood up. Something didnt feel right about this situation. Carmilla opened the door. She turned around one last time, and the person was gone. Someone was watching the building, and Carmilla was sure of it.  
…  
Laura walked back across the hallway. Happy thoughts, Laura thought to herself, happy thoughts. Perry’s comments on Carmilla really bugged Laura. Carmilla had changed, she was good now. Perry needed to accept this. Laura pulled her keys out of pocket to unlock her door, but this wasn’t needed. With a slight nudge, the door swung open. Laura hesitated. Last time her door was unlocked, there was a hitman in her apartment. Then again the hitman ended up being Carmilla, and that wasn’t so bad.   
Laura tiptoed in, her keys interlocking her fist like claws ready to attack. The lights were off. Laura’s heart began to beat faster and faster. She could hear the blood rushing to her head. As she rounded the corner to the kitchen, she could dim lights. Flashlights, maybe? Were they robbers? Laura grabbed the vase that sat on a small side table. Carmilla thought the vase was stupid, as she said “whats the point of a vase that holds nothing.” Laura raised the vase above her head, ready to hit whoever was around the corner. She had the element of surprise.  
One, Two, Three  
Laua ripped around the corner, screaming at the top of her lungs.  
“LAURA, WHAT THE HELL” Carmilla shouted back. Her hands holding a bowl of salad. Carmilla had barely flinched from Laura’s “sneak attack.”  
Laura stopped, and slowly lowered the vase below her head.  
“What do you mean what the hell, what the hell to you” Laura responded.  
Carmilla place the salad on the table. Laura had not noticed the table at all when she rounded the corner coming for blood. Candle lights sat across the table, barely illuminating the room. Chicken parmesan, one of Laura’s favorites, was laid out beautifully on two plates across from each other. Laura’s tensed shoulders lowered, and her eyes lit up. Carmilla wore a tailored black suit with the top two bottoms left undone. She looked as if she should run the country.

“Carm” Laura softly said.

Carmilla walked over to the table and pulled a chair out for Laura. Any stress Laura felt had simply melted away. Carmilla walked over to the beat up record player that they had found a thrift store and put on a record of Ella Fitzgerald. Carmilla twirled back around, her hair covering her smile for a brief second. 

“Carm, what’s this for” Laura asked, her gaze never leaving Carmilla.

Carmilla smiled and sat down across from Laura, her arms crossed on the table. 

“Can’t I just do something nice every once and a while, you deserve it” Carmilla responded. 

Laura could tell Carmilla was holding something back. Carmilla looked up at Laura, the candlelight made her hair look as if it was gold shimmering in the sun. She could get so easily lost in those dark brown eyes, the brought so much comfort to Carmilla. 

“Really, why did you do all this” Laura asked again, her tone ever more assertive.

“Well I wanted to say I………” Carmilla paused. Her head cocked itself towards the door.

“What did you want…” Laura tried to ask, but Carmilla’s finger pushed against her lips signalling for Laura to stay quiet. Carmilla slowly got up, grabbing a steak knife from the kitchen.

“Someone’s at the door” Carmilla whispered.

Laura had heard no one knock, but she knew Carmilla had almost a sixth sense when it came to that. After all those years not knowing if someone was there to kill you, Laura guessed you picked it up.   
Carmilla moved slowly to the door, grabbing the vase once again. Her footsteps made no sounds at all, unlike Laura’s. Carmilla motioned for her to stay back, either out of fear that she might get hurt or that she might blow their cover. Carmilla moved closer to the door. 

Knock  
Knock  
Knock

Carmilla continued to move towards the door. She peered through peep hole and saw no one. Slowly and cautiously she opened the door. Carmilla walked out the door. No one was there. She walked a few feet out searching for signs of someone, but no one was there. 

“I think it was just the kids from the floor above us messing with us” Carmilla shouted to Laura who still stood at the end of the hallway. Carmilla walked back towards the door, when she heard it. The vase shattering on the ground. Carmilla burst through the door, running as fast as she could to Laura.

“Laura are you okay..oh my god” Carmilla exclaimed. The knife slowly lowering to her side as for one of the few times in her life, Carmilla did not know what to do.


	13. Starlight Nights

“I think it was just the kids from the floor above us messing with us” Carmilla shouted.  
Laura turned back around. In front of her was someone. Their body was hiding in the shadows. Faster than Laura could react, the person’s hand came into the light and grabbed Laura’s neck. She could feel the person’s nails pressing hard into her skin. Laura’s breath stopped. The vase slipped from her fingers, shattering on the floor. She could hear Carmilla running towards her. Carmilla turned the corner. 

“Laura are you okay..oh my god” Carmilla exclaimed. 

Laura looked at Carmilla and was immediately confused. A smile was growing across Carmilla’s face. Not the type of smile Carmilla had when she was about to attack, not that smirk, but a genuine smile. Carmilla ran past Laura to the person in the shadows. The hand around her throat loosened. Carmilla was hugging the person that was about to kill her.

“Mattie!” Carmilla exclaimed. 

The person and Carmilla came out of the shadows. The person was a woman, her dark hair pressed behind her ears. Her posture was perfect. Laura had only seen her for a few seconds but she knew that this woman could command the attention of anything. Her dark brown eyes studied Laura’s timid face. Confidence radiated from her. Her chin was tilted ever so slightly upwards. Laura had seen that seen that face before, but she couldn’t place where.

Laura squinted her eyes at Carmilla. What the hell was happening? The last time somebody even bumped into Laura getting coffee, Carmilla wanted to rip their head off. Now Carmilla was hugging her would be killer. 

“Hello? She was just trying to kill me” Laura asked, her tone filled the confusion she felt.

Carmilla moved back to Laura, standing by her side. Her smile still was plastered across her face. Laura rarely, if ever, saw Carmilla this excited.

“Laura, this is Mattie….” Carmilla motioned towards the women who gave Laura a brief smile.   
“...my sister” Carmilla added on. Laura’s eyes became increasingly wide. Carmilla ushered the two of them into the living. Mattie sat in the chair across from the couch. She looked like a diplomat about to make the biggest deal of the century. Carmilla stood between the two, her hands fidgeting with the rings on her fingers.

“Now, Mircalla… or should I say Carmilla now. Why is the girl who murdered Mother with you” Mattie asked. Her voice matched her presence. It was the most proper English she had heard in real life. 

“I should be turning her into a red splotch on the Savonnerie” Mattie continued.

“Hunhh” Laura responded. She hoped to say something more sophisticated than “hunhh”, but well sometimes life doesn't play out the way you hoped.

Carmilla laughed. “The carpet, she wants to turn you into a red splotch on the carpet” Carmilla turned towards Mattie with her arms crossed. Mattie stood up and began to move slowly towards Laura.

“From what I hear you are up to your neck in this mess, fighting off Mother and all that. Now I’ve got to take care of this little mess” Mattie states, her eyes turn towards Laura.

Carmilla grabs Mattie’s hand and twirls her back around, slowly dancing with her. Mattie lets out a laugh. They looked like old friends.

“There’s no way I’m going to let you lay a hand on her” Carmilla responds, her tone still light and playful.

“You couldn’t stop me if you wanted, darling” Mattie responds.

“Doesn’t matter” Carmilla responds. The dancing stops and both stare at Laura. Laura’s face was still riddled with confusion. Laura stood up, her face turning from Carmilla to Mattie and back. This had to be a dream, right. There was no way this could be happening.

“Well, darling, since I can’t finish what I came for, I do need to get back. I have a big case tomorrow. Just know this won’t be the last time you see me. There’s a power vacuum and life is about to get very messy” Mattie kissed Carmilla on her cheeks before calmly exiting the apartment as if she was just there for tea. That’s when it hit Laura.

“THAT’S THE DA” Laura shouted. “and she just tried to kill me”

Laura slumped back on the couch. She was just becoming more confused as the minutes went by. She thought back thinking maybe the vase fell on her head and this is a hallucination. She pinched herself on the arm, nope, definitely not a hallucination. Carmilla walked over to her and sat down next to her. Her hand grabbed Laura’s and held it tightly.

“Laura, do you want me to explain” Carmilla asked, concern tinted her voice.

“Why not? It can’t get more confusing can it? The DA just tried to kill me and you danced with her” Laura said exasperatedly.

Carmilla squeezed Laura’s hand and began to explain.

“Mattie is my sister, well not by blood. When I joined the Mob, Mattie took me under her wing. She showed how to do everything and not get caught. We went to the greatest parties and drank the best champagne. Then Mother saw an opportunity to put someone as the DA and who would be a better fit than Mattie. Her history was erased. We hadn’t seen each other in years. She made sure the Mob never went down really.” Carmilla explained. 

“What did Mattie mean that things were about to get messy”

“Things are starting to break in the dark. The mob was a foundation of this city, whether or not people knew it. Mattie’s trying to tie up loose ends, and that’s not going to end pretty for anyone” Carmilla responded, her tone was grim. “But it will be fine” Carmilla added on, but Laura did not know whether to believe it.

Carmilla could see the cogs turning in Laura’s head, trying to piece together every piece of the long complex puzzle. After minutes of silence, Laura stood up. 

“I’m gonna go to sleep. It’s been an eventful night to say the least” Laura said as she walked back to the bedroom, Carmilla following behind like a puppy.

…  
It had been a night since Laura had met Carmilla’s sister. Everything was processed now. Laura sat at her desk in their bedroom typing away at articles for the next day. Sunday’s were her favorite days, they were her days off. Carmilla sat in the window reading one of her hundreds of philosophy books. Laura thought that Carmilla might read those to come up with some peace at what she had done with her life, but she would never ask. Every once and a while she looked up at the sun setting over the city. Laura swiveled her chair around and looked at Carmilla. She looked so peaceful. 

“Why do you read those books” Laura asked as pushed the few stray hairs behind her ear.

“I find it comforting, he understands that love doesn't mean the same thing to everyone” Carmilla answered while continuing on reading her book. Laura stopped and stared at the ceiling. What did Carmilla mean by that?

After another hour of reading and typing, Carmila stood up and walked towards Laura. She moved Laura’s hair away from her neck and slowly began to kiss her. Laura turned around. 

“You know, I never got to make up to you what happened last night” Carmilla said. 

Laura wriggled out of her seat. She slowly unbuttoned her blouse revealing a tank top beneath. She then smiled.

“Race you to the roof” Laura exclaimed before running to the roof. Carmilla came slowly behind her, taking her time to grab blankets and champagne. This was going to be a night to remember. Carmilla walked out the door of the apartment, smiling as she closed the door. She could hear Laura’s footsteps making it up the stairs with the occasional break in between.

…  
Two Hours Later  
Laura laid her head down on the blanket as Carmilla poured champagne into her glass. She turned around and faced Laura. Laura’s eyes glimmered in the light. She wondered how she became so ever lucky to find a girl as amazing as Laura. She pulled Laura closer to herself, close enough to where she could faintly hear Laura’s heartbeat beneath her sweater. Moments like this she cherished. They made almost dying worth it. She kissed her soft lips before laying down beside her.   
Carmilla pointed out constellations in the sky. Each one had a different history, a story. Millions upon millions of them illuminated the sky. 

“Why do you look at the stars?” Laura asked.

“It's comforting to think how small we are in comparison. All the lives we've lived, people we've been….nothing to that light” Carmilla mused. Her finger trailed down Laura’s body, mimicking the constellations in that dark expanse of a sky.

Carmilla rolled over and looked at Laura. 

“Laura, I have a question” Carmilla asked with a serious tone.

“Yes”

“If we could run away right now, go wherever we wanted and never have to come back, would you go with me?”

Laura hesitated. “I would love too, but we can’t leave this mess we created behind us for Danny and Lafontaine to deal with.”

“I know” Carmilla murmured.

They continued to stare at the stars until Laura could barely stay awake. They made their way back to their room where Laura passed out. Carmilla sat back in the window but wasn’t staring at the stars. She stared at Laura, realizing how much she loved that stubborn journalist.


End file.
